


Forgiveness

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, I can't write for crap, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Kaneki, during his first major battle with Amon, didn't warn him to leave, and killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this. I just think Amon is such an underrated character in Tokyo Ghoul that I was obliged to write angst. I haven't watched Tokyo Ghoul in a while, nor did I make it past season two, episode two. Apologies for any canonical errors and OOC characters. Especially OOC characters.

(Name) took a deep breath, (e/c) orbs staring solemnly at the mahogany casket. The doves would never settle for anything less than the best for one of their fallen compatriots. Tears filled her eyes, streaking down her cheeks in fat, wet droplets. It had been one week since Amon's death, and one week since (Name) had slept.

Ghouls had always been a subject of nonchalance for (Name). Despite the fact that ghouls feasted upon human flesh, (Name) couldn't help but pity them. Most, if not all, ghouls had been born that way, and were just trying to make the best out of a bad draw in life. Save for a few particular groups, such as the binge-eaters and the Gourmets, (Name) sympathized with them. She didn't have a personal vendetta, such as Amon, not a near racist hate towards ghouls like Mado.

The sudden shuffling of feet startled (Name) out of her morose thoughts. (Name) glanced up, finding that the only people left in the room were her and a teenaged boy who was staring at Amon's corpse. She stalked forward silently, stopping only when she was directly behind him.

Gathering enough courage to speak, (Name) tapped him on the shoulder. "How'd you know Amon?" Her voice wavered slightly, but she refused to show any sign of weakness.

"H-Huh?" The boy turned to face her, revealing a white, cotton eyepatch. "Amon? H-He was my mentor." For some inexplicable reason, (Name) could tell he was lying. As far as she knew, Amon never took up a protege. Instead of calling him out on it, (Name) gave him a knowing smile. The boy paled at this, scrambling for words. "And you?"

"I am-" (Name) winced at her use of the present tense. "I was his girlfriend." She corrected herself.

The two stood together for a moment longer before (Name) walked off, unwilling to shed the tears she knew were budding. Just as her hand felt the smooth wood of the door, (Name) thought of something Amon had told her. The one-eyed ghoul, she remembered.  
With unsurprising realization, (Name) turned back, glancing at the boy and his eyepatch. (Name) took a deep breath, clasped the sleek handle of the door, and opened it. As she stepped into the warm spring air, (Name) sighed. Deep inside her heart, she knew that she forgave him. Despite everything that that ghoul had done to her and her beloved, (Name) felt a sense of renewed justice, and continued walking on. Perhaps she would never feel the personal vendetta that Amon had felt towards ghouls, but she certainly felt a little more detestation towards them.


End file.
